Bed of Flowers and Bones
by WingedClover
Summary: Orochimaru's perfect vessel has fallen to illness. The only way to preserve his unique kekkei genkai is to either find Tsunade the legendary healer to cure him. Either that or connect with his companions to create a new Kaguya clan. KimiHarem. AU. Slight Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Kimimaro was ready as the perfect vessel until he started coughing up blood right before his master could begin his great plan to overthrow the Sand Village and destroy the Leaf. Lord Orochimaru's right hand man and best medic, Kabuto Yakushi could not heal him. The imperfect vessel went into the archives studying everything he could that could help him become of use again. Everything pointed towards Tsunade and he pleaded with his master for permission. Now three weeks had passed and he still didn't find Lady Tsunade yet

"She's not in this town, Kimimaro." Guren put her hand on him. He didn't shrug it off or put out a bone, the ill ninja simply let out a sigh, followed by a cough.

"You guys can do as you please for now. Meet up with me back at our room later."

The girls both nodded and disappeared once he finished talking. The blue kunoichi decided to walk to their room with the silver haired shinobi.

"Kimimaro, you still haven't told them of that condition have you?"

The Sound Head was pleased with the former vessel's idea but had him go under three conditions: The first was that Kimimaro must not over exert himself nor purposely get into any trouble more than needed. The second was that he be assisted by Guren, Tayuya, Karin, and Kin Tsuchi in case his illness overtakes. The final condition was that, should he fail to gain Tsunade's assistance or her assistance being possibly fatal or if he became unable to fight, he must father children with them in order to preserve his bloodline. Kimimaro had agreed to those terms. Guren was the only other person who heard about the conditions. It was odd for him not to inform the others.

"Why would I tell them right now? I am still somewhat healthy and able to search."

"You need to tell them before you get too ill. At least, let them get accustomed to the idea of having to be with you."

"What about you? Are you prepared at all? You're possibly excited at the idea of becoming his vessel once I die! A lot better than having to bear my child.", He glared at her.

"No. I will do anything for our master. Bearing a perfect vessel for you would be the greatest devotion to him. If we can't find Tsunade, you must follow your duty and show your devotion to our master."

Kimimaro bowed down, "I apologize, Guren. I should not have said that to a fellow vessel. Our Lord made a perfect choice in putting you on this mission."

She blushed as he lurched close and they met face to face. "What are you doing?"

"Ensuring Lord Orochimaru has his perfect vessel. I respect you and your devotion to him. Please be my crimson lotus, let me enjoy you, your scent and your beauty."

She kissed him, "Deflower me then..."

He unbuttoned her jacket as she took off her shirt, "What if they come in?"

"Let them see what true devotion is." Guren placed her hand on his cheek and they both shared a deep kiss as they continued to undress.

She tensed up as he entered her. It was their first time and it was beautiful.

* * *

An hour later, their fellow kunoichi were opened the door and were flabbergasted by what they saw. Their Lord's normally cold-hearted vessels were in an embrace. Everyone was silent, then Karin finally started yelling, "What are you two doing?! How long have you been doing this? Why are you even doing this?"

Tayuya kept staring down at Kimimaro. She would love to be able to tell the rest of the Sound Four that Kimimaro did not have a well sized bone worth examining. Unfortunately, at the moment he was under the sheets.

Kin was the only one who tried to look away.

The silver haired shinobi stood up, "This is a special condition, Lord Orochimaru ordered in case I got too weak or was at risk. My kekkei genkai is too precious to lose so that is why he sent the four of you with me."

"You're really going to say that with the world's hardest bone right now? I didn't take you for a pervert." Tayuya replied.

The sickly shinobi looked down to see his "bone" aimed right at the other ninja.

"Is this true, Guren?" Tayuya asked trying to ignore his erection.

"Yes, it is. I wanted to spare you guys having to do it." the blue haired kunoichi answered.

Karin interjected, "That's not fair of you! He has a delicious chakra that reminds me of milk ... and he's quite well endowed. I wonder if something else tastes like milk." The glasses wearing girl's finger slid down his chest to his boner.

"You're not the only one around here who's hungry for something." A sinister grin formed on Tayuya's face, "Being on top of Kimimaro is something I have always thought about. Not the way I imagined it but this will definitely do."

"I can take him down too. Conquering the 'Sword of the Sound' is something I could definitely brag about to Dosu and Zaku." Kin Tsuchi added.

Kimimaro was partially regretting letting Guren talk him into this. Although there were no downsides, Lord Orochimaru would get new Kaguya's, everyone would be serving their master dutifully and it made him feel warm on the inside and especially on the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll have him for the rest of the night. Kimimaro is already weak enough as it is." Guren put her hand on him.

Karin pushed up her glasses, "Fine, i'll be the next one tomorrow."

"Hey," Tayuya put her hand on the glasses girl's shoulder, "why the hell do you get to be next tomorrow? I should go since I am his teammate after all."

"I don't know him much so why don't I have a night with him?" Kin interjected.

"That's right! Guren didn't know him much so Kin and I should go first!" Karin grinned.

Tayuya crossed her arms, "They are already acquainted. Remember they went back here alone? They are vessels for our master too. I should go next in order of importance!"

Kimimaro sat back down naked, "Shouldn't we put this off for a bit? We still have to look for Lady Tsunade."

Guren smiled, "I have an idea. Whomever finds out about Lady Tsunade's whereabouts can be the next one to have Kimimaro.

"Okay!" All the other girls agreed and left to see where they could find out about Kimimaro.

* * *

"That was a very good idea, Guren. I continue to see why he chose you. You're a lot like your namesake, a beautiful flower that demands appreciation." the silver haired ninja smiled.

The blue haired ninja blushed, "Thank you, do you actually like flowers?"

He kissed her, "Yes. I even named one of my techniques ' _the Dance of the Camellia_ '."

"Really? I love camellias."

"Yes, it is a beautiful flower, although I prefer lilies more." He started to run his tongue along her body.

She moaned, "Why are you good at this? Who taught you?"

"I studied many parchments and books to prepare for this once the conditions were established. The most helpful books were the Make Out series." Kimimaro resumed working on her neck.

"Keep studying and enjoy your red lotus."

He stopped again, "That's ironic, given that lotuses have the meaning of chastity."

" Let's just enjoy the moment for now."

The two former vessels continued to make love throughout the night.

* * *

The following morning there were still no leads on Tsunade's whereabouts. Her accumulated across the Land of Fire debt coupled with his illness had halted their progress. It was best to find a town she would regularly enter on whatever path she took.

Tayuya came up with the plan so it was her turn to spend some time with Kimimaro. Once the other girls left she took off all her clothes except for her shirt that barely covered all of her, "I never thought i'd be doing this with you of all people." She squeezed his ninja tools with a wide smile, " I always took you for a small one, but i'm not going to complain. I'm gonna have fun with your flute."

Kimimaro stared blankly, "Are you sure you're going to enjoy this?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'll be on top of you and enjoying myself."

"You're treating this like you have to win a game or something."

"I always have to win." She kissed him, "You always got Orochimaru's approval from day one. The rest of the Sound Five doesn't have the luxury of being a favorite. We hate you so much for that and the fact that you kicked our asses when we met. After our mission is over, he'll be even more proud of me."

A smile formed on the sick shinobi's face, "They'll probably hate us both for this. Although, I honestly don't care as long as I serve Lord Orochimaru."

The pink haired ninja took off her shirt, "I agree completely."

Kimimaro's smile grew more.

"I knew you were a perv."

"I can't appreciate one of my women? A gift I am most thankful for."

"Then let me appreciate my man for a moment. A gift I am hungry for."

She slither down under the sheets and started to softly lick him. Once he grew she began to slowly work the tip, he breathed softly. Then she went at it, forcing a small cough out of him and a little more.

Tayuya rose from under the sheets, wiping her face with a wide grin, "Now you have to do me."

Her man went under the covers and did his best to return the favor.

* * *

"It was decent but i'll never forget this." She once he finished.

She wiped her finger across his chest, "I want you to lick it around your face and then clean it off my finger."

He did exactly as she said.

The pink haired girl smiled, "Why do you have to be a good pervert?"

"I'm a tool. I'm yours right now, and being a pervert helps the mission."

"Then you wouldn't mind calling out my name for a bit? I'll call out yours too!"

He nodded. They went at it until they both peaked in their embrace as they slept in each others arms. The sick shinobi began to dream.

* * *

There were some small children, all with the same markings as him. He saw them with his companions, their mothers, everyone was smiling and laughing. Kimimaro witnessed their bones coming out of their skin and they all rushed to him, "Father! Look at our bones!"

Before he knew it, the world became black, white snakes had surrounded them and Lord Orochimaru greeted him with open arms, "Kimimaro, I am so proud of you. You are truly my greatest servant. Give me your children."

Kimimaro couldn't move. His master was bleeding, "You're betraying me?"

The pale man fell and was suddenly surrounded by the Kaguya children. The Sound Head's blood was on their bone swords along with their mothers' kunai. The sickly father looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in his master's blood. They smiled, "Wake up."

* * *

He finally woke up in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes, I just need to head to the Hot Springs."

"Great idea! We'll do it again over there!"

* * *

Kimimaro and Tayuya sneaked out while everyone else was asleep. They entered with Tayuya transformed as a man before she transformed back into a woman and they had fun in the Hot Springs. The fun left once they realized their lovemaking had woken up an older man with white hair whom fell asleep.

The older gentleman had markings on his face and was rambling about research. Kimimaro then came to realize that he had come into contact with someone like his master and Tsunade, "You're Jiraiya, the Toad Sage!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be a fan of my Make-Out series! Wanna help out your favorite author finish his new novel?" Jiraiya got closer.

"Actually, I need to find Lady Tsunade for Lord Orochimaru. She may be able to heal me."

"Is it that serious?"

"Yes. My bone structure is different from anyone else's due to my kekkei genkai and I also need to restore my clan due to my kekkei genkai."

"She's probably going to wind up at the gambling parlor in Tanzaku Town in a few days. I'd suggest staying there!"

"Thank you, Lord Jiraiya." He bowed in respect, "By any chance would you sign my copy of the Make Out series?"

"Of course! Anything for a huge fan. Especially, a friend of Orochimaru and one whom has inspired me for a side series!" the Toad Sage signed Kimimaro.

* * *

Kimimaro and Tayuya made their way back to the room. Only to have all of the other girls waiting for them.

"I've got great news! We can wait for Tsunade over in Tanzaku Town." the sick shinobi grinned.

"We'll be there before dawn," Guren grinned, "But when we get there, Karin will have fun with you. Then Kin and all of us will start using you all day long until Lady Tsunade is spotted. We. Will. Wear. You. Out."

All of the kunoichi smiled to Kimimaro's dismay.

* * *

The trip to Tanzaku Town was not too long. Once they arrived they bought a room and left the sole Kaguya with Karin. She showed him her arm that was covered in bite marks. "You want me to bite you?" the silver haired shinobi scratched his head.

"Yes. After, we're through I'm going to have you bite me to rejuvenate you once you finish. I will taste you over and over until I say it's the last one." the glasses wearing kunoichi licked her lips.

"Won't that be stressful on my body?"

"No. It'll be a great way of getting off stress, exercise, and most of all completing the mission."

Karin hopped onto him and they started kissing. They made love that night but unfortunately, the redhead had an insatiable appetite. Kimimaro ended up biting her twelve times that night.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm alive." the silver haired shinobi got up only to grunt in pain while cradling his groin. His crotch area felt like Tsunade threw a few of her legendary punches at it.

"I have great news Kimimaro!" Kin ran through the door.

"What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade will be here in a three days."

"Perfect."

"Also, Karin said if we really hit it off. She said if I really liked my first time she'd help tonight with doing it a ton of times."

 _"Why does Karin of all people have to be eighteen? Couldn't she have stayed guarding the jail?"_ Kimimaro's internally cried to himself.

He feigned a smile, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Kimimaro would not look forward to that night. He wasn't sore anymore but he knew he was going to be within a few days. It'd be a nightmare if he had to woo Lady Tsunade as well to get healed.

Kin kissed him on the cheek. "Be gentle okay."

"Great, we can take this nice and slow."

Five minutes later Kin whispered, "Alright, let's go faster now."

"Fine."

An hour later Kin left the room and came back with Karin, "We're not finished yet Kimi."

"Oh, okay."

Once they were both through, Kimimaro could finally get some sleep. At least, until all of the girls rushed in surrounding him with smiling faces and a new girl whom was unfamiliar.

 _Lord Orochimaru, why did you send another girl? I can still finish this mission but my thighs might not be able to survive._

"Hello, I am Shizune. My teacher is Lady Tsunade." the young woman introduced herself.

Kimimaro stood up with excitement, "Finally, where is Lady Tsunade. I need her to cure me."

"Eh, do you mind putting some clothes on? It seems that you've become excited." Shizune looked away with a blush.

The silver haired shinobi blushed, "Pardon me. I've become quite used to having them off."


	4. Chapter 4

Kimimaro put on his clothes and asked the sannin's student once again, "Shizune, where is Lady Tsunade?"

The medic-kunoichi replied, "She's gambling right now. But I wanted to tell you that she refuses to fight or heal anyone, ever since she lost some people very close to her. I can perform the procedure as her student once I get the full details of your illness."

"My illness is unknown and my skeletal structure is far more complex than the average humans. That is all our top medic-nin was able to find out about my body." Kimimaro frowned.

"It'll be impossible then! I can't do it and Lady Tsunade swore off medicine and fighting!", her face reddened.

Everyone in the room stood silent once Shizune uttered those words.

"You will not worry about that. Lord Orochimaru, has a deal in store for Lady Tsunade, so that she may comply and heal Kimimaro or at the very least prolong his life for heirs." Guren stated.

"What is the offer?" the medic-kunoichi inquired.

"Lord Orochimaru, has found a way to fully resurrect the lives of Lady Tsunade's lover and her younger brother, Dan Kato and Nawaki."

Shizune was stood frozen in shock for a moment and then regained her bearings, "I'll tell my teacher of your bargain and needs."

* * *

The legendary medic sannin had arrived with her student with a grave look on her face, "I'll do it. If my loved ones are brought back and you tell me this: What Orochimaru's plans to do with you if I am able to cure your illness?"

"I am to become his next host if you are able to cure my body of this mysterious illness."

"Is that so? I'll figure out the source of your illness and cure it.", Tsunade then turned to the surrounding kunoichi, "By the way, could you all leave so I that can take a good look at him? Shizune and Guren can stay."

All of the other kunoichi went to another room.

* * *

Guren bowed, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade. You have my our gratitude, but there is one final condition that Lord Orochimaru made sure to have me deliver to you personally."

"What is this final condition?" Sweat came down from the Slug Sannin's brow.

"You are one of the few remaining Senju. I must inform you that if Kimimaro is incurable or it will take an incredibly extensive amount of time. Lord Orochimaru has requested that you be one of the women to continue the Kaguya bloodline because of your clan's legendarily strong life force and chakra. It is the only way to assure that any illnesses not be passed on."

Tsunade clinched her fists and gritted her teeth but managed to calm down, "Only if you can promise that Orochimaru will not attempt to take over this child's body until they come of age. Any other but this one of our union.."

"I agree to your terms, Lady Tsunade. No other changes will be made to our agreement." Kimimaro stated as he laid down.

"But if this is seems sketchy or you cannot fulfill your end of the bargain." the Slug Princess had a tight grip on his groin, "I'll crush you that no amount of healing can restore what's left of you."

The silver haired bone ninja had a blank expression, "Lord Orochimaru, can fulfill his end."

"I was talking about you, Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Never have I failed my lord, barring my body's failure. I will not fail him ever again."

"We'll begin examining you now .. What the hell?!" Lady Tsunade noticed his well endowed bone had protruded.

"Pardon me. I've become quite used to the touch of a beautiful woman." he smiled.


End file.
